Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* arma: Me no gusta la esiste de du omonimes cuando ambos refere a la mesma conseta. Lo es nonlojical. La verbo debe es "armi"; me crede an ce lo ia es tal tra alga tempo en la pasada. O nos pote usa "armal" per la nom, cisa. **nos ia discute esta. me no vide un problem con la usa de la du. **Pare ce nos no ia arcivi la discute, triste. Esce la razona es ce "un armada" es preferable a "un armida"? Ma "un armida" pote es "an armed person" (plu comun on refere a "un nonarmida", "an unarmed man"). "Un armada" ave un relata a armas, ma no direta. Simon **un solve simple es ce nos usa "furni armas" per la verbo, e considera "armada" un radis autonom. nos deside orijinal no usa "armi" car lo no es un bon usa de -i. **usa "armada" radis e "armadi" e no " armi"? myaleee **"Armadi" ta sinifia "become an army", no "furni armas a". Aora me comprende denova la problem con "armi", cual es ce lo sinifia "usa un arma contra" o "ataca con un arma". (Compara "brosi".) "Armosa", "armosi" es imajinable, ma nonatural, e Jorj no gusta esta estendes metaforal de "-osa". Me gusta la idea ce "armada" ta es un radis autonom. Ma "furni armas" no conveni en discutes de "disarmament", "rearmament", etc. Me sujesta introdui "enarma \vt" per la verbo. Simon **denova, me no vide un problem con la usa de "arma" per ambos la util e per la furni de esta utiles. si, es sempre plu bon si nos no ave omonimes, ma un poca de los no causa multe problemes, spesial cuando un es un nom e la otra es un verbo. plu, me vide "armada" como un corti simple de "forte armada". **La otra es un verbo, ma donce ance un nom: "the act of arming, armament". Esta es la mesma problem como en "programa". Me no comprende la difere. Simon ***serta, es no difere. sola "program" no ofende la me preferes de estetica fonolojial. ma, si tu es seria sur esta punto, "enarma" es un bon sujeste (como "enama"). donce, nos pote usa ancora "desarma"? me no gusta "desenarma". ***"Desarma" es bon, si, como un radis separada. Etimolojial, on pote dise ce lo es un corti natural de la forma "desenarma". Ma nos disionario descrive lfn como lo es parlada oji, e no como en la eda medieval :-) Simon **Cisa per casos controversa como esta, ta ce nos ajunta un esplica corta a la disionario, justinte la defini. Me problem con "arma/arma" no es vera ce los es omonimes, ma ce un esperta ci esamina la disionario risca parti rapida con la impresa ce lo es noncoerente. Si la disionario furni justis en la poca casos controversa, tal problemes no ta aveni. Simon *En pasa, me fa oji multe cambias pico a la puntua de la disionario, car me vole ce lo es macinal lejable. Me ia es resente embarasada cuando Glosbe ia desira la disionario en un forma fasil emportable, e me no ia pote furni lo. La sintatica de la disionario es relativa bon, ma alga cosas resta cual es fasil comprendable per un person confusa ancora un computador. Simon **bon! me no intende causa la tu embarasa. me gusta multe "/moo". **Me ia eleje \moo pos no pote trova un bon terma tecnical per esta conseta. Ma \moo es divertinte, e divertis es bon. Simon **La disionario es aora fasil analisable a un segue de simboles: un bon progresa. Me va debe fa ancora plu ajustas afin acel simboles formi un sintatica coerente, ma acel es un taxe per un otra dia :-) Simon anti- * Ce es la regulas per la usa de esta prefisa? La disionario lista lo como ofisial, ma lo no apare en la gramatica. Lo formi sempre ajetivos, me pensa. Alga es como "antiavion", "antirasca"; otras es como "antifungal", "antimicrobial". "Antialiasi" (un verbo cual me ia sujesta resente) ta es plu bon como "desaliasi". Simon *esta usas (de un de me disionarios engles) acorda con la me idea: **opposed to; against : antiaircraft. ** preventing : antibacterial. ** reversing or undoing : anticoagulant | antigravity | antipruritic. ** the opposite of : anticlimax. ** Physics the opposite state of matter or of a specified particle : antimatter | antiproton. ** acting as a rival : antipope. ** unlike the conventional form : anti-hero. *a - subita me comprende tu demanda! la responde: me no es serta. jeneral, me prefere la formas como "antiavion". **Me acorda. "Antifungal" sinifia "cual pertine a un antifungo", no "cual es un antifungo". Per segue la model de "antiavion", esce tu gusta la cambias seguente? Simon ***antifungal > antifungo ***antimicrobial > antimicrobio ***antiosidinte > antiosido? desosidinte? ****me prefere "antiosidi" (leteral: preveni osidi) ***antisepsica > antisepse ***antisosial > antisosia? ****en esta caso (e posible otras), lo sinifia la oposa de (la ajetivo) sosial, e donce "antisosial", no? posible ave otra casos de anti-''ajetivo'', an si lo es usada normal con nomes (e nomes de verbos). *Esce tu prefere "antieletron" (lojical) o "positron" (plu comun)? Simon **positron, serta. bon- *"bon fada" o *"bonfada"? "bonformida" o *"bon formida"? Simon **probable du parolas separada. la sinifia de la composa no difere de la sinifia de la du separada. *"bonstate" sujesta ce nos pote ajunta "bon-" a un nom. Simon **lo es un eseta, serta, comun en la linguas romanica. cisa, posible *Su "cisa" nos ave un nota ce esta indica un posible min probable ca "posible". Nos ia ajunta esta a un tempo cuando me no ia gusta "cisa" (car me no ia vide la nesesa de lo, a lado de "posible"). Ma aora me esta tota contente con "cisa", e an prefere lo. Me sujesta sutrae esta nota. Simon **bon. afisas en la disionario Me ia cambia la manera en cual la disionario presenta la afisas. Vos gusta? Sujestas per boni plu? Simon * anti- = \pref \a \n anti- {opposed to (@antisosial); attacking (@antiavion, @antifungal); the opposite of (@antieroe, @antiproton)} * auto- = \pref auto-, self- {adds the idea of automation (@autopilote) or of relation to oneself (@autodestrui)} * bon- = \pref good-, well- {added to a verb: perform the action in a good, often specialized, way (@bonodori; @bondise)} * des- = \pref \v dis-, un- {added to a verb: undo the action (@descarga); simplifies to “de-” before S, Z, J, X (@dejela)} * mal- = \pref mis-, bad-, ill- {added to a verb: perform the action in a bad, often specialized, way (@malodori; @maldise)} * media- = \pref mid-, middle {added to a noun denoting a period or range: midpoint (@mediadia)} * non- = \pref un-, non- {added to an adjective: opposite (@nonjusta); added to a verbal noun denoting a state: absence of the state (@noncrede); simplifies to “no-” before N (@nonesesada)} * pos- = \pref post- {occurring later: (@posebra)} * pre- = \pref pre- {occurring earlier: (@previde)} * re- = \pref \v re- {added to a verb: again, back, in the opposite direction (@recomensa, @redona)} * retro- = \pref retro- {backwards (@retrosede)} * su- = \pref sub- {lower in location or rank: (@susolo, @sudivide)} * supra- = \pref super- {higher in location or rank: (@suprasil, supraumana)} * vis- = \pref \n vice- {added to a noun: deputy (@visre)} * -a = \suf \n {added to a noun ending in “-o”: female relative (@tio, @tia); fruit or nut (@pero, @pera); \cf @-o} * -able = \suf \a -able, -ible {added to a verb: capable or worthy of being -ed (@lejable)} * -ador = \suf \n -er {added to any root: machine or tool that performs the action of a verb (@computador), produces or uses a noun (@faxador), or applies the quality of an adjective (@silentador)} * -al = \suf \a {added to a noun: pertaining to (@siensal)} * -an = \suf \a \n {added to certain nouns: pertaining to a region (@suburban) or a period (@victorian); added to a geographical name: \a pertaining to; \n inhabitant and language; \also @-es, @-i, @-ica, @-sce} * -da = \suf \a \n {added to a verb: \a passive participle, -ed (@ascondeda); \n person or thing that is -ed (@comeda)} * -eria = \suf \n {added to any root: place where people perform the action of a verb (@refineria), or produce, use, or house a noun (@paneria; @monceria), or apply the quality of an adjective (@beleria)} * -es = \suf \a \n {added to a geographical name: \a pertaining to; \n inhabitant and language; \also @-an, @-i, @-ica, @-sce} * -esa = \suf -ess {added to a noun: formal female title (@prinsesa)} * -eta = \suf \n \v {added to a noun: \n diminutive (@caseta; @gradeta); animal offspring (@boveta); inner or simpler garment (@camiseta); additional special uses (@sibileta); added to a verb: \v perform the action in a minor way (@pluveta)} * -i = \suf \v {added to an adjective or noun: become, cause to become (@grandi; @grupi); emit (@salivi)} * -i = \suf \v {added to a noun: apply the noun as a tool (@botoni) or substance (@pinti)} * -i = \suf \a \n {added to a geographical name: \a pertaining to; \n inhabitant and language; \also @-an, @-es, @-ica, @-sce} * -ia = \suf -ness, -ity, -hood, -ship {added to an adjective or noun: quality or state of being (@felisia); with a few nouns: time or domain: (@enfantia; @bispia)} * -ica = \suf \a \n {added to a geographical name: \a pertaining to; \n inhabitant and language; \also @-an, @-es, @-i, @-sce} * -ica = \suf \a \n {added to a noun ending in “-ia” that denotes a medical or psychological condition: \a suffering from; \n sufferer of (@ipocondrica)} * -in = \suf \a -ish, -like, -y {added to a noun: resembling (@amin, @serpentin)} * -isme = \suf \n -ism {added to a noun, alternating with @-isme: related system of belief (@femiste; @optimiste); additional international uses (@simbolisme, @turisme)} * -iste = \suf \n -is5 {added to a noun, alternating with @-isme: adherent of belief (@femiste; @optimiste); added to a noun ending in “-ia” or “-ica” that denotes a field of study: practitioner (@jeolojiste); added to a noun denoting an instrument: musician (@gitariste); additional international uses (@jornaliste, @turiste)} * -nte = \suf \a \n {added to a verb: \a active participle, -ing (@sonante); \n person or thing that is -ing (@covrente)} * -o = \suf \n {added to a noun ending in “-a”: male relative (@tia, @tio); tree (@pera, @pero); \cf @-a} * -on = \suf \n {added to a noun: larger variety (@cason; @denton); outer garment (@jacon)} * -or = \suf -er {added to any root: person or personified thing who performs the action of a verb (@joglor), produces or uses a noun (@xapor, @tenisor), or applies the quality of an adjective (@modernor), often professionally} * -osa = \suf -ful, -ous, -y (added to \n: \a full of …, made of …) * -sce = \suf \a \n {added to a geographical name: \a pertaining to; \n inhabitant and language; \also @-an, @-es, @-i, @-ica}